The present invention relates to a blank of material in sheet form for making a partitioning intended for the compartmenting of a recipient, to a process and a device for making such partitioning, and to the partitioning obtained from such a blank.
It is known that the purpose of such partitionings, constituted by walls intersecting in two directions, generally orthogonal, is for example to separate bottles disposed in parallel in a packing.
Known partitionings are made either from a plurality of blanks of cardboard (or of like material) provided with slots and assembled to form the walls of said partitionings, or from a blank in one piece. In the first case, at least two different sorts of blanks must be provided (one sort for the longitudinal walls, another for the transverse walls), this complicating manufacture and assembly and, in particular, it is necessary to assemble said blanks together, which is long and expensive. With blanks in one piece, the drawbacks of partitionings in several pieces are avoided, but gussets must then be made in order to be able to form each partitioning by folding flaps. Examples of such one-piece blanks are given for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,580 and 4,157,156.
The principal drawback of such one-piece partitionings resides in the gussets that must be made, as they are a source of excess thicknesses and of dimensional instability of the partitionings due to their elasticity. There is therefore loss of material and difficulty in automatically handling them in order to introduce them into packings, and this, all the more so as the number of gussets becomes considerable as soon as the number of compartments desired for the partitioning exceeds six.